Sonic's Paradise City Adventures Ep 3
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Talk about girl trouble! - Big changes in Paradise City! Relationships kick it up a notch, new ones develop. Crazy crashes, new faces, comedy and drama ensue. Also, it looks like new families will form, too. This is going to be BIG! Don't forget to R&R!


**Note: Read earlier chapters first before reading this one!**

Paradise City Adventures

Episode 3

"Talk about girl trouble!!!"

Two weeks after Silver got together with Blaze (and then some...) and Axel got together with Skye, Sonic was at "home" watching TV, with Amy leaning on his shoulder, of course. Then, there was a knock at the door...

"I'll get that." Sonic said as he got up to answer the door.

He opened the door and...

"Hey, Sonic!" It was Tails. "I found someone who wants to join our team."

Then, a pink and purple fox walks over to the door. She wore a darker pink strapless and sleeveless top, blue jeans, purple boots and gloves. She had medium length hair with three same color sprouts on her forehead. Her tail was pink with purple at the tip. Her ears were also purple.

"Sonic, this is Glare. She's from Australia." Tails introduced her.

"Hello, mate! Nice to meet ya!" Glare said.

Sonic stepped outside and shut the door. They shook hands, then she gave him a hug similar to Amy's powerful ones.

"See ya later!" She got in her pink and purple Takedown 4X4 and drove off.

"Wow! She'll make a great addition to the team. I mean, with that squeezing power, she must pack a punch!" Sonic stated.

"Yeah. I know." Tails responded.

Sonic turned around to walk away, but Tails noticed something on his neck.

"Sonic! I think she left you a little something." Tails pulled a mirror out of nowhere and showed Sonic the back of his neck. There, was a kiss mark!

"What the heck?! She kissed me on the neck? Don't tell me she's another girl that's after me now!"

"That'd be terrible! Everyone knows you're with Amy! It looks like you've got girl problems!"

Then, Fuego yelled...

"Sonic's got girl trouble! Ha, ha, ha-ha-ha!" he laughed.

"Shut up, Fuego! I'll come over there and knock you out if you don't!"

"C'mon! I'm just having a little fun! It's a joke!"

"It's not a very funny one!"

"Whatever. I've gotta go see if Skye is ready to go. Axel finally decided to take her out on a date." Fuego stated, successfully changing the subject.

"Cool! Good luck to her! Tell her I said hi, ok?"

"You got it!"

He got into his Opus and drove off. Sonic ran off to Flare's little "house" at the workshop.

(knocks on the door)

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Sonic!"

"Come on in!"

Sonic walked inside.

"What's up, Flare?"

"Not much. It seems there's a new girl on the team, and I think she likes me...a bit too much. Check this out!" Sonic shows the lip mark that Glare left on his neck.

"Whoa! We better get that cleaned off before Amy sees it!"

"I know!"

They head to the kitchen. Flare closes all the windows and turns on the light. He puts a sponge under the water in the sink, and puts on some soap. He quickly scrubs the mark off of Sonic's neck. He dries it off, and Sonic heads back to his "house".

"Hey, Sonic. Where'd you go?" Amy asked as he walked inside.

"Tails found a new member for the team and I went to talk to Flare for a second."

"Cool. I can't wait to meet them."

"I'm sure the others will be, too! I'm gonna go pay Silver a visit. See ya later!"

"Ok. Later."

Sonic walked outside, got into his Civilian and drove off.

At Silver's house...

Silver had been lying in bed all morning long. Blaze went off to get her Civilian's oil changed.

(knock on the door)

Silver finally got off of the bed and walked downstairs to the front door. He opened the door.

"Hey, Silver. How's it going?"

"Good. Come on in!"

They went to the living room.

"Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks. I think so, too."

"Where's Blaze?"

"She went to get her car's oil changed."

"I see."

"Can I tell you something important?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well...you see...do you remember that night that Blaze and I got together?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...that night we kind of...had something happen, and now...I've been noticing...I think something is going on with her...right about here..." he puts his left hand on the area around his stomach. "Here's a picture we had taken the other day." he hands him a photo that clearly shows a bit of a bulge of her stomach.

"So you think..."

"Yeah."

"Wow. I was not expecting that. You seriously think it's true?"

"Yeah."

(knock on the door)

"I'll get it."

Silver walks over to open the door. At the door was Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"I need some help. Sonic here?"

"Yeah. Come in."

They went to the living room, where Sonic had put the news on the TV.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"I already asked him that." Silver said.

"Ok, let's just get down to business. I got a call from Rouge telling me that she wants to see me at her place tonight...late tonight...and I'm not sure if I should go. I have a feeling that I know what's gonna happen if I go. What should I do?"

"I think I know what you're thinking. I say just go with it, and go there tonight." Silver responded.

"Yeah, I agree." Sonic agreed.

"Are you guys serious?! You want me do go? Have you lost your minds?"

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be good for you!" Silver says. Silver and Sonic laugh.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just shut up, ok?" Shadow gets up and walks out of the house.

"Was it something we said?" Sonic said.

"I don't know." Silver responded.

Then, there was a knock at the door again. This time, Sonic got up to answer it. This time, it was Blaze that was at the door.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Visiting Silver. Why?"

"Well, I just got my car's oil changed and decided to come home and clean up a bit. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be in the bathroom." she ran upstairs to the bathroom. A minute later, there was a scream from upstairs. Silver and Sonic quickly got up and looked towards the stairs.

"Blaze?" Silver questioned.

"Probably. You better check it out."

"I'm not going alone. Let's go!"

They ran upstairs and found Blaze staring at the mirror, hands to her stomach.

"Oh...my...goodness!!! Silver! Do you know what this means?" she asked.

"Um...maybe..." Silver responded nervously.

"Silver! I'm gonna have a kid! This is great!" Blaze quickly wrapped herself around Silver, squeezing him tightly. "Oh, Silver...I love you so much! We're going to parents!"

"Oh boy..."

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing...just one thing..." Silver walked out of his room and came back shortly after with a little black box in his hand. He got down on his left knee and held the box out. "I guess now I have no choice..." He opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a beautiful diamond. "Blaze...will you..."

There was a short silence, as Silver couldn't get himself to finish the question.

"C'mon, Silver. Relax." Sonic said, trying to calm his friend down.

After 5 minutes, the silence finally broke again...

"Blaze...will you marry me?"

Blaze was so surprised, her eyes were tearing up. She reached out to the box and Silver put the ring on her finger.

"Yes, Silver...I will!"

They embraced each other, and then they pressed their lips together and shared a kiss.

Sonic stood there, proud of Silver.

"I believe he's finally found what he was truly looking for." Sonic thought.

That evening...

Shadow's Hawker pulled up to Rouge's apartment on 5th street, and he got out.

He walked to the entry door and walked up to the apartment on the third floor. He knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Rouge was standing there.

"Glad you could show up." she said. Then, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close. "I hope you're ready, because I'm not letting you out of here until morning, and we'll be doing things MY way, ok?"

"Um..sure?" Then, Shadow's phone rings. He answers. "Hello?"

"It's me, Sonic."

"What do you want? Do have any idea what you're having me go through right now?"

"But, it's really important! Blaze came home, went in the bathroom, and realized she's gonna have a kid. Realizing this, Silver was forced to ask her to marry her! Can you believe it?"

"Actually, I find it hard to believe, but if it's true, it's true." Then, Rouge snatched the phone from Shadow.

"Can you put Blaze on the line? I'd like to talk to her."

"Sure. I'll put her on."

Blaze was now on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe you did it! Congratulations! Any name ideas yet?"

"No, not yet. You could come over tomorrow, so we could come up with some ideas."

"I'll be there. I've gotta go, I've got a heck of a night ahead of me with Shadow. Later!

"Bye!"

They hung up.

"Ok, let's head to the bedroom. I fell like having a little fun, if you know what I mean..."

"What have those fools gotten me into this time..." Shadow thought as he headed in the room, not realizing that tonight would change his life forever...

The next morning...

It was 8:30 in the morning, and Sonic went out for a morning drive on E. Lake Drive. His Civilian was running better than before, for some reason. The road was quiet...too quiet. There was not a car on the road.

When Sonic passed by the Waterfall Diner, he noticed that Jack had just arrived there in his Hunter Cavalry (car that looks like a Pontiac GTO, Firebird and Ford Mustang mix), and was just getting ready to start his shift.

To explain, the diner opens at 5 AM, and closes at 9:30. Jack works a shift from 9 AM, to 5 PM, most of the time, though, he stays until 9:30.

Well...nevertheless...when Sonic went through the intersection of W. Lake and Chubb Lane, something appeared that caught him completely off-guard. Halfway between Chubb Lane and Nelson Way, Sonic's Civilian was shoved from behind. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw a familiar brown and red Montgomery Hawker behind him. The car kept shoving him from behind.

Then, the communicator screen turned on unannounced.

"You think you can just dump me, go with another girl, and get away with it? Not a chance!" It was Sally, and she wanted revenge. She wasn't gonna let him leave her. She wanted him back.

"Why can't you realize that I've found someone else, and that I'm happy with that."

"If you hadn't left me, that wouldn't have been a problem."

The two cars continued on, now on S. Mountain Drive, headed for the big jump at the Rockridge Dam.

They passed by the entrance to the Lone Peaks Quarry when something shoved the Hawker out of the way. Sonic looked behind to see a bright green Hunter Manhattan. That could mean only one thing...Manic!

Then, another voice spoke through the communicator...

"You need any help, bro?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

They were just about to reach the jump when Manic's Manhattan slammed into the Hawker full force, causing it to slide around, finally sliding off of the high jump, clipping the edge of a raised section of said ramp, sending the car into a wild flip.

The car violently smashed to the ground, causing the car to flip over and over, smashing the ground multiple times. The car...or what was left of it...finally came to a rest in a smoldering wreck.

It seemed like it would be the end of Sonic's problems...forever!

Sonic and Manic quickly arrived at the scene of the wreck and Sonic noticed there was a bit of a fire in the engine, and the thing looked like it was about to blow.

Sally was still inside, knocked unconscious and unaware of the evident danger. Manic ran over and pulled her out of the car. He brought her to the hood of his car just in time, as the car exploded behind them.

She looked like a total mess. She had cuts ans scrapes all over her body.

Sonic and Manic felt ashamed of what they have done. Manic checked for a pulse...there was one.

That's a good thing.

When she woke up a few minutes later, she saw Manic leaning over her with a concerned look on his face.

"Who...are you?" she asked.

"I'm Manic. Sonic's brother."

"What happened?"

"We kind of...wrecked you off the road because you were after my brother. You went for a wild ride off of the cliff and wrecked down here. I pulled you out of the car before it blew up."

"So...you saved me?"

"Well...yeah."

"Thanks."

"Maybe that will teach you to mess around with us." Sonic said.

"I guess you're right. I'm really sorry for what I did. I almost got myself killed by going after you. I'm just glad someone was there to save me." Sally looked at Manic and he looked back.

"Well, let's get you to the hospital. It's gonna be a heck of a long ride though..." Sonic said.

They loaded her up into the Manhattan and Sonic followed the car to the hospital on Big Surf Island.

There, on the way in, Sonic found Amy, who was just about to call someone. Manic went ahead and took Sally inside.

"Amy? Why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"One, I heard what happened. Two, I wasn't feeling right and came to see a doctor. Guess what's about to happen!"

"What?"

"Here's a hint...the same thing is happening with Blaze."

"Seriously?"

"That's right! You're gonna be a father, Sonic. Isn't this great?"

"Yeah! I guess it is! There's one thing I have to ask first..." Sonic then blasted off to the mainland, and returned ten minutes later with a little black box in his hands. "Like I was saying..."

He opened up the box. Inside, was a beautiful gold and silver ring with three diamonds.

"Amy...will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh!!! Yes! I will, of course!"

Amy then wrapped herself around Sonic, and they didn't let go for some time...

Meanwhile...

Inside the hospital, Manic was waiting in the waiting room, hoping for his brother to get inside. He was feeling quite guilty for what he almost did.

The thoughts kept running through his head, and there was only one sure thing...he had almost got someone killed.

The doctor gave Manic the signal that he could enter the room. When he walked inside, he saw Sally lying in the hospital bed, wide awake, but extremely sore.

"Manic? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say that I'm extremely sorry for what happened."

"Manic...it's ok. I forgive you. I'm just glad you were able to save me before the car blew up. It taught me a lesson. When you chase after something you really want, the risk usually outweighs the reward. I guess that...if I can't have Sonic...maybe I can have the next best thing."

"Sorry, but I'm not so sure how that would work out." Manic responded.

Sally wasn't quite caught off-guard, yet she wasn't quite expecting that either. "I see your point…" She said. "But still, I think I have another way to make it up."

Manic was listening.

"How about a private concert? I've heard your music is fantastic." Sally explained.

Manic nodded. "That sounds cool."

Then, Sonic burst through the doors, with Amy right behind him.

"Hey Manic! Guess what!" Sonic yelled.

"What?"

"This!" Sonic pulled out the black box, opened it up, and showed him the ring inside.

"Wait a minute! Did you..."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"That's all well and fine, but...you're supposed to put the ring on her finger now..." Manic stated.

"I am???"

"Duh!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"Seriously? You didn't know that?"

"Ok, ok...I'll do it now." Sonic takes the ring and puts it on Amy's ring finger. "That better?"

"Yes."

"Good. I guess we'll be off. We gotta get ready and find a new place before the babies come."

"What?!" Manic yelled.

"Yes. I'm gonna have kids, too." Amy responded.

"That's right." Sonic added.

"Heh, nice one bro." Manic said. "Hopefully it doesn't take too long for them to be on their way. I've got to give someone a private concert for her troubles soon."

Sonic wasn't surprised. "Of course Manic, you of all people. You sure love your drums don't you?"

"Yeah, wha'd you think?" Manic answered, twirling his drum sticks in his left hand.

"Oh now you're just showing off…" Sonic answered.

Manic stopped. "Oh, fine."

"Well, I've gotta tell Silver. He's gonna be excited with this news. He's probably at the club." Sonic stated.

"What club?" Manic asked.

"The number one club in the city! Club Hedgehog! Founded by Silver in 2007, it's the hottest club around! Silver still runs the place as the DJ. He's probably getting the place ready. How about you have the concert in the private show room?"

"Great idea! Thanks, bro!" Manic gives Sonic a high five, and Sonic follows Amy out of the room.

Meanwhile...

Tails was working on yet another car in the workshop. This time, it wasn't for him...he had just finished explaining that to Flare, who was working on putting tires on the wheels.

He never told him who it was for, and Flare had been questioning Tails about it for the last five minutes.

The car's frame sat on two jacks, one on each side. It was a short car, it looked like a race car. The front and rear ends were a ways from finished, and the interior was complete, save for the wiring.

When the other parts were finished, they were installed.

First, the engine. A beautiful German V8 with twin turbochargers.

Then, the doors, followed by the other body pieces. As they were added, the car was revealed to be a Krieger Uberschall ClearView. The "Clear-View" meant that the engine and suspension could be seen through transparent front and rear body panels.

Finally, the wiring was complete, and the car was masked off for paint.

Flare waited outside.

(phone rings)

Flare answers.

"Hello?"

"Flare? Why are you answering Tails' phone?" It was Sonic.

"Because he's in the paint booth."

"Oh. What's he painting?"

"A car."

"Duh."

"Well, why did you call?"

"Because, there was a bit of an accident, among other things."

"Tell me what happened."

"Ok..."

So, Sonic explained what happened...

Meanwhile (again, again)...

South Bay Expressway, 12:30 PM, Lone Peaks.

Shadow was sitting in his Hawker, contemplating what had happened the night before.

"What in the world did I do? Is there something wrong with me?" he asked himself.

Then, Silver pulled up in his platinum Revenge Racer and got out.

"Hey, Shadow? Something wrong?" he asked.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ok. I was headed out this morning, and saw you leaving Rouge's apartment with a bit of an uncomfortable look on your face. Don't think I was watching you, though. I was just passing by, ok?"

"Ok. Well, if you must know...this is what happened there last night..."

So, Shadow explained what happened...

"Dude?! Are you serious?! We had no idea that would happen when we told you to go! We thought you were getting some kind of mission information or something! That was totally unexpected!"

"Why do you think I was uncomfortable with the idea of going there?!"

"Sorry. I had no idea!" Silver started to back away.

"If you run, I will chase you down."

"I said I was sorry!"

Then, Sonic and Amy arrived in the Civilian.

"Hey, Shadow. I heard someone had an interesting night last night." Sonic said, laughing.

"Silver. I thought you said you had no idea this would happen."

"Well, I had no idea. That's 100% true."

"If anything happens because of what happened last night...you're dead, Silver."

"Um...ok?" Silver got in his Revenge Racer and drove off.

"Don't worry, Shadow. Maybe Rouge will end up like Amy here!" Amy giggled when Sonic said that.

"If she does, I'll come after you, too."

"Take it easy, Shadow. Having kids isn't that bad. That's what Cream's mom told me over the phone on the way here."

"Wait! You were on the phone with Vanilla? While driving?"

"So?"

"That's really dangerous. Talk about a bad idea."

"You gonna do something about it? Call the cops? There are hardly any laws in this city, so it's very unlikely they'll care."

"Just don't do it, ok? It's very unsafe. If I wanted you dead, I'd do it myself, but I'm not that kind of guy."

"Ok. Later!"

The Civilian drove off headed for the Nelson Way workshop, where a special surprise was waiting...

Meanwhile...

Down around 3rd Street, a familiar blue MPV was driving down the street. Inside, a conversation was underway...

"Anyway, thanks for the lift on such short notice." a voice said. It was Axel, whose GT broke down along 2nd St.

"No problem. Where do you need to go?" another voice said. This time, it was the driver. She turned around. It was Cream's mother, Vanilla, who had picked him up.

"Big Surf Island Beach. I'm meeting someone there."

"Ok. I'll have to get on 4th St, but we'll be there shortly."

The MPV pulled onto 4th, and headed towards the bridge toll booth. The left side had finally been opened for regular traffic, leaving the other side for stunt drivers. They pulled up, paid the toll and drove across.

"I was thinking of getting something else to drive around here, but I'm not sure what to get. I heard that Hunter brought out their new Spur recently." Vanilla said.

"That thing's been out for at least two years. It's nothing new, but a very good car. You can get the Burnout tags, so you can get through the tolls for free, and take part in any events in the city." Axel explained.

"Sounds good to me. The thing's got 5 seats, right?"

"Yup."

The MPV pulled up to a sign that read "Island Pier". Axel got out and thanked Vanilla for the ride.

"No problem. Any time you need a lift, just let me know, ok?"

"Sure thing!"

The MPV drove away.

"Ok. Where's..."

Then, a horn honked at him. He turned around to see Fuego's Opus standing there. The passenger's side door opened and Skye stepped out. She was dressed exactly like normal, but then again, so was Axel.

"Ok, see you two lovebirds later, ya hear?" Fuego yelled, honking the horn again before driving off.

Skye walked over to Axel and grabbed his hand.

"So, what are we gonna do?" she asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud blast in the construction site on Shires Drive.

"What the heck was that?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out."

So, they ran as fast as they could to the site. When they got there, they found what looked like a robot that crash landed. In fact, that was exactly what it was.

"Who crashes a robot in the middle of a construction site, especially on such a serene island such as this?" Skye asked.

"I don't know."

Then, the bot rose up from the pile of dirt, and moved closer to them.

"Axel...I'm scared." Skye stated.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya!"

"Greetings." the robot said.

"Um...hi?"

"I am E-123 Omega. No need to worry. I'm on your side. I was sent here to protect the city from an imminent threat to the city."

"Wha...what threat?" Skye asked, nervously.

"Eggman. He has returned and is after the blue hedgehog. I've been sent to protect you guys and the city. If necessary, I can transfer myself from my robot form to any vehicle of your choice. My inferior, and recently rebuilt counterpart, E-102 Gamma should be arriving in a day or so."

"Interesting. What does this have to do with me?" Axel asked.

"I was told that the plan was to destroy the Rockridge Dam and flood half of the city."

"Well...that's bad. We need to get a hold of the others and let them know." Axel says, pulling out his cellphone.

Back at the shop...

Sonic's cellphone rings...

"Hello?" he answers.

"Sonic! It's me, Axel. Skye and I are in the island construction site. You'll never believe who's here!"

"Who?"

"Big, tall, red and black."

"What?"

"Robot."

"Omega?"

"Yep."

"What's he want?"

"He claims that Eggman's back, and he's planning to go after you. Any idea who this bot is talking about?"

"He's an old madman who's trying to take over the world, and will do anything to stop me from keeping that from happening."

"Ok."

"This could be a problem."

"Yeah."

"Meet me at the shop so we can come up with a plan."

"Got it."

(hangs up)

"I can't believe you fell for that joke! (laughs)" says Omega.

"What?! It was all a joke?!" Axel yelled.

"Yes."

"You stupid bucket of bolts, why didn't you tell me?"

"It would ruin the joke."

"So, the joke's on me, isn't it? That's just lame. Let's head to the shop and straighten things out."

They started walking to the shop on Grange Hill. The whole gang was there.

"There you guys are! We need to make a plan." Sonic said as they walked in.

"Don't bother. Mr. Bolts here made the whole thing up."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was totally fooled. I'm an idiot." Axel said.

"Don't say things like that about yourself. It's not right." Skye stated.

"You're right. I just got fooled. No big deal."

"Yeah."

"Sonic!" a voice yelled. They looked to see Tails standing there.

"Yeah? What's up, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I've got a surprise for you. Follow me."

So they followed. They stopped at the doors of the garage.

"Your surprise is behind these doors."

Tails went in the side door and shut it. There was a loud noise from inside, and the doors opened. Then, the Uberschall ClearView that Tails had been working on pulled out with Tails behind the wheel. He got out of the car.

"So, what do you think?"

Sonic stood there, speechless.

"I think he likes it." Flare said, stepping out of the garage.

"I can see that." Tails responded.

Then, a familiar pink and purple Takedown 4X4 pulled up to the shop.

"Hey! Glare's here!" Tails said.

"Hi, everyone!" she responded.

"Everyone, this is Glare. She's from Australia."

"That's right!"

"Great. Another fast-mouthed, dim-witted Australian." Knuckles said.

"What did you say? I'm a gosh darn college graduate!" Glare yelled.

"Um...sorry...I meant well-educated and short-tempered."

"No problem, mate! I just don't like being called dumb, ok?"

"Sorry."

"Anyways..." she turned to Sonic. "I ended up meeting up with your soon-to-be wife, and I guess I jumped to conclusions when we first met. Sorry."

"Uh...no problem?"

"Thanks." Then, she turned to Tails. "I also got on the Internet, searched up my family tree, and as it turns out, you're actually related to me. Sister. Half-Sister, to be exact."

"What?!" Tails yelled.

"That's right. Glare Alexa Michaels-Prower. That's my full name!"

"Wow! I had no idea you had a half-sister, Tails!" Sonic stated.

"Me neither!"

Then, Manic and Sally pulled up in his Manhattan. They got out.

"Hey, bro! I want you to meet someone! This is Tails' half-sister, Glare!" Sonic introduced her.

Manic looked at her, and his eyes widened.

"Um...nice to meet you..." he said, nervously.

"Same here."

"Well, I better get ready. Manic's putting on a special concert for me. You guys can come if you want." Sally said.

"Good to see you're feeling better." Sonic said.

"Thanks. I promise I'll never come after you again."

"Good."

They were getting ready to leave. Manic was loading his drum set into his car. Glare walked up to him.

"So, you're a musician?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I absolutely love musicians! Ask me anything about music, I'll answer it."

"Ok. 'In My Life'."

"Rubber Soul."

"Good. Lead singer of AC/DC."

"Original or current?"

"Either or."

"Bon Scott and Brian Johnson."

"Very good. 'Like a Rolling Stone'."

"Bob Dylan."

"Worst song ever...un-rightfully so..."

"We Built This City."

"Very well done. You know your music."

"Yeah. I told you so."

"Yeah. I saw that coming."

"Yes, but not this..." she said before leaning towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow. I thought it would be on the lips." Manic responded, stunned.

"If that's what you want..." she followed along by pressing her hips to his. It was just a short one. "That any better?"

"Yeah..."

"We better get going, Manic." Sally said as she walked out of the shop.

"You got it!" They got in the car while Glare got in her 4X4. They drove off to Club Hedgehog, where the concert would be. They would end up enjoying the rest of the night.

**End Episode 3**

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, there's Chap. 3.**

**So, Silver and Sonic are getting married, Amy and Blaze are having kids, Shadow's losing his mind, Tails has a half-sister, Manic has a girlfriend, someone almost got killed and everyone had a good time.**

**So, that concludes this episode. Episode 4 will yet again introduce new characters, and comedy will ensue!**

**Big thanks to GGsYoyo for finalizing the scene where the concert plan was made. He really helped me out a lot. Definitely check out his stuff if you get the chance, it's awesome!**

**Now, the credits...**

**Burnout Paradise - © EA Games and Criterion Games 2008 – 2010**

**Sonic and other characters - © Sega/ Sonic Team 1991-2010**

**AC/DC belongs to AC/DC, of course!**

**Rubber Soul and In My Life by The Beatles – 1965 EMI/Parlophone**

**Like a Rolling Stone by Bob Dylan – 1965 Columbia Records**

**We Built This City by Starship – 1985 Grunt/RCA Records**

**Stay Tuned for Episode 4!**


End file.
